And they thought Asgardians were a handful
by MyCandyLove333
Summary: It's been about a year since the battle with Loki and the Chitauri. And since then...things have been appearing. Unnatural things, as well as people... With the creation of a new organization to protect people from these new supernatural dangers, what will happen? SYOC (OPEN) (Co-written with redpetal888)...SYOC SYOC SYOC.
1. Intro

**(MyCandyLove333**: This is going to be my first attempt at a fanfiction, and, to make it more interesting, I decided to make it an SYOC.

This is going to be co-written with my friend, redpetal888.

She'll be doing a little bit more writing than I am…

And I'll be doing most of the announcements.)

So…the basics for this story…. This is sort of based off the Avengers…but…with lots and lots of additional supernatural creatures.

**The Basic Idea for the SYOC:**

SHIELD has recently come into a wide range of troubles dealing with creatures of a seemingly unreal origin- even after the encounters with the otherworldly 'demigods' Thor and Loki. It's happening all over the world, becoming increasingly common. People are dying.

It took a long time, but eventually they figured out there was a pattern- seemingly malevolent forces were gathering near different individuals- all with a common link. They weren't normal. They all had…abilities. Strange ones. Also linking them was their rather peculiar lineage…

Over the course of a few years, SHIELD gathered these individuals and recruited them to become part of a protection program called Y.W.U.A.- Youth With Unordinary Abilities.

It is both to protect its younger members, and to shield civilians from the darker powers of the world…(no pun intended).

The Organization is organized/controlled by Nick Fury, although it has two other individuals who have large influence, though they remain hidden from most of the members….

**Character Info:**

For this SYOC, you can be one of three things- A half demon/half angel, a Mage, or a Half Neko. The species information for each is below-

HALF DEMONS: The offspring of a demon and a human, Half-demons tend to be aggressive, though it's not _always _the case. They are known for being good in combat, and if they haven't learned how to fight they learn quickly. Some half-demons can use magic, usually fire-oriented. Half-demons have a tendency to 'hear' other demons….usually in their sleep. This means that many are plagued with nightmares, as there are quite a few demons that are less than friendly…

Half-demons might or might not have wings- it's not very common, but it does happen. They are large, bat-like, and can be fearsome looking.

HALF ANGELS: The offspring of an angel and human, they have a very wide range of personality types- because most angels are forbidden to reproduce, the ones that _do _are sometimes not the most angelic, and children tend to be like their parents…

Half –angels are known for usually having strong beliefs, though what their belief(s) is/are vary. They are usually physically stronger than humans, but fighting does not come to them very easily without having experience/training.

Half-angels, like half-demons, can hear others of their kind- in dreams, they hear and see images of each other, and can have 'shared dreams'. (**redpetal888: **Like…if a half-angel were to, say….have a dream about swimming in a giant bowl of jello, then there would be a good chance that other half-angels in close proximity would share the dream.)

Half-Angels tend to have ability in magic, though most raised in the human world wouldn't know how to use it unless they had another to teach them.

Most half-angels have wings- large and fluffy, they aren't necessarily white- they vary, just like the colors of different birds vary.

MAGES: A long-running family gene, mages inherit their power from their parents, although there have been a few instances where their magical power was produced from experiencing a powerful spell or coming into contact with a strange genetic mutation (**MyCandyLove333 and redpetal888**: We're not trying to copy X-men here…).

Mages are not known for their physical strength or speed- their talent is magic. Though most already know that.

In the human world, they tend to hide- for hundreds of years they've been persecuted, and, they were long thought to be extinct until recently, when a few wizard children came to light…..

Mages can use many different types of magic, ranging from levitation to…well…lots of things. However, most wizards in the world today are not overpowerful- during the time of their supposed extinction, many spellbooks, magic artifacts, and other ways of learning the craft disappeared or was destroyed, leaving hardly anything left behind for the younger ones to learn from.

Many mages are capable of communicating with the dead through spells. A few can also communicate with angels…

HALF-NEKOS: Nekos are a sub-race of angels, without wings. Half-nekos are the offspring of a neko and a human.

With cat ears and tails, the most identifiable trait of half-nekos is definitely their likeness to a cat. In addition to their ears and tails, they have catlike reflexes and higher-than-average strength.

A few half-nekos are able to use magic, though to a somewhat lesser extent than their Angel cousins.

(**MyCandyLove333:** That pretty much sums up the species information. There is, however, something else you need to know…)

There are two characters who will be very important to the story. We're going to give you part of their info, but not all. Lots will be revealed in the story….

Name: Drekael

Age: Thousands of years old..in body age, about 25 by human standards.

Gender: Male

Species: Full-blood angel.

Purpose/Place in the story: He's going to be kind of a shady character to most of Y.W.U.A. ….mostly due to the fact _he's Lucifer's son_. Generally…he can be vicious and cruel, very adept with words as well….

In the end, he's going to be a protagonist character, but there's going to be a lot of distrust between him, SHIELD, and Y.W.U.A..

He often drops in unexpectedly to check on Y.W.U.A., and is sort of their self-proclaimed protector. At first, SHIELD was against this. But there wasn't much they could do….for there are none more powerful than the full-blooded angels and demons.

Drekael has a wife- the only one whom he isn't outwardly vicious to. In fact… he becomes a different person when he's around her. So much so, that he seems bipolar to anyone who observes it.

Name: Rosiah

Age: Also thousands of years old…in body age, about 22 by human standards.

Gender: Female

Species: Half-breed of Neko and Angel

Purpose/Place in the story: As wife of Drekael, Rosiah has received a lot of distrust…but she is much more accepted than he is, because of her personality.

Rosiah is kind of like a motherly figure to Y.W.U.A (or, she tries to be) and will protect them as best she can. She also drops in at various times to check on the members of Y.W.U.A.

Rosiah is nearly the opposite of Drekael- very sweet, shy, and kind.

Oftentimes, people will question as to how she came to be with Drekael…..

She has no answer for this except for that she loves him.

Currently, Rosiah is a few weeks pregnant. No one knows of this yet, not even Drekael.

(MyCandyLove333: This pretty much sums up what we need you to know to enter this SYOC. The character form is on my profile. Please submit a PM to me, not redpetal888, as I am the one taking care of the character acceptance lists and such. Thank you for your time. I hope to get lots of characters entered. )


	2. An Irritating Meeting

(Redpetal888 and MyCandyLove333: We appreciate all of the submitted characters

They are very interesting and we look forward to writing them.

Here is the list of accepted characters so far:

-Charlotte Brande aka Elektra

-Bethany aka The Halo

-Kayla Jean "JayJay" Jones aka Dreaded

-Marlena Scott Yancey aka Mars

-Keoli Adame aka Riot

-Silena Elizabeth Sinclair aka Lady

-Lara Roth aka Scarlet

-Mason David Banes aka Mace

-Shi aka Death Angel

-Blake Henry Fray aka Blaze

-Livia Richards

(There are a couple who are…what's the word…pending?)

These are all really cool characters….but…we need more boys. And half-nekos…...so...no more girl characters, please! And...half-nekos would be appreciated.

And….without further ado….we shall start the story.)

Of all the meetings SHIELD had held, this _had _to be the most nerve-wracking, irritating, and uncomfortable one of all.

On one side of the room were Nick Fury and The Avengers, bickering amongst themselves as well as restraining themselves from trying to harm the people on the other side of the room.

The people in question were…well…technically not people. Nor were they Asgardian, Chitauri, or anything else they had heard of.

Angels.

Tall and beautiful in their glory, there were two angels standing in their presence.

But this wasn't the first time they had seen them. In fact…they couldn't seem to get rid of them.

"So…Drekael…why is it that you _insist _on appearing and causing trouble to the YWUA? What is it that you're trying to do?!"

Nick Fury was yelling, obviously showing distrust.

The taller of the two angels, a male with dark hair and seemingly gold eyes, growled. He was not in a good mood.

"These are people of our races, fool!" Drekael snarled, his midnight-black wings flaring menacingly. "They are too powerful for mere humans to handle on their own!"

Behind him, a soft voice called out. It was Rosiah…

The smaller of the two angels, she seemed…less menacing, definitely. "Drekael…please don't take your anger out on them….they're trying to help…"

Drekael turned his head, his gold eyes softening when he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Very well," he whispered, quiet enough that no one but her could hear. She smiled softly. "I'll take care of this," she whispered in reply.

Sighing, Drekael turned back towards the Avengers (who were grumbling about the way they were being treated), glaring at Fury once more.

"I will take my leave now… you will see me again, be forewarned…"

And, with that, he seemingly disappeared into thin air, making most in the room blink with surprise.

"…Charming, isn't he?" a certain man with a goatee commented when the angel was gone. There were a few snickers throughout the room, and Rosiah seemed to almost cower away from them.

"Lady Rosiah, what is it that you wish to share with us?" The booming voice of Thor overpowered everyone else.

The other Avengers looked at him in surprise- when had she said something to him?

"We are going to be watching over YWUA…you see…there are many half-demons, half-angels, and mages…these people are very dear to us- they're like family, most of them….it's important that we're here to protect them from…other forces."

The answer was: she didn't. She had spoken telepathically, one of her talents. For most of them, it took some getting used to.

Rosiah's neko ears folded downward slightly, a sign that she didn't really like attention and that she was a bit embarrassed.

"Oh really? I have my doubts, you see, seeing how Drekael's the son of Satan and you're his bi-"

_BOOM!_

A jarring explosion shook the helicarrier, sending papers (and people) flying every which way.

Rosiah groaned, having being unexpectedly thrown onto the floor. She looked up suddenly, her neko ears perked as she seemed to hear something else- something other than people shouting and alarm sirens blaring.

"I understand," she murmured, seemingly talking to someone who no one in the room could see.

Everything had been going fine for Charlotte Brande-

No one yet had broken, blown up, burned, or in any other way destroyed part of the living quarters (as was common in YWUA).

She was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her bat-like wings surrounding her like a giant, black, leathery blanket.

She was thinking…happy thoughts.

That is, until the sirens, signifying the presence of intruders, went off.

Blaring loud and irritatingly, they jerked her from her peaceful slumber and into a period of what seemed like…madness.

Stretching her wings and yawning, Charlotte slowly picked herself up out of her bed, grumbling softly. How had those squealing little children set off the alarm?! People needed sleep, you know?

(Redpetal888 and MyCandyLove333: Sorry this chapter is cut short. We didn't have much writing time, and we really wanted to get this published…..)

(MyCandyLove333: I have a special apology to make to those who sent characters in through reviews. I…I forgot to check the reviews…and…by the time I realized there were characters there, all spots had already filled up. I'm so sorry….And….because of this, your characters will be featured , but not as a part of the YWUA.)

(redpetal888:….I'm sorry too. *sighs* .)

(Both: And…we apologize for the low quality of this chapter. First chapters are always hard…. But you guys deserve better. We're sorry. Hopefully, our next chapter will make up for that….)

(MyCandyLove333: On a side note….if I notified you that your character was accepted, but it did not show up in the accepted list, please PM me and I will correct this. Its just….all the names get confusing to me sometimes…..)


	3. SORRY SORRY SORRY! :(

(MyCandyLove333: Dear god…..what the hell…I have no idea what happened, but…some sort of virus appears to have screwed with my computer. All of the character profiles I had saved are gone. I AM SO SO SORRY!)

(Redpetal888:…..)

(MyCandyLove333: We have to start the entire thing over. The story log and everything is gone…..deepest apologies to everyone who entered a character.)

(Redpetal888: The remake of And They Thought Asgardians Were a Handful will be up soon. We're going to have to redo character submissions….this time, hopefully it won't go as badly.)

(MyCandyLove: We aren't going to be accepting as many characters this time (I think something about the loss had to do with data overload)….hate and flame if you wish. I deserve it )

(redpetal888: the new form has been updated, and currently is on MyCandyLove333's profile.)

SORRY!


End file.
